Patterns
by animeisrunningmylife
Summary: Marco is an art major who lives his life in a pattern, when visiting the local art studio one afternoon he runs into someone who could change his pattern for the better. Rated M for language and junk. JeanMarco, Artist AU, Modern AU, fluff. Marco POV. I wrote this in one sitting at four in the morning, so if it isnt good then sorry.


Life is a pattern.

Or at least my life is. And I'll admit, I kind of hate it. I wish I could it, but I just don't know how.

I wake up every morning at eight; I shower for ten minutes before choosing my outfit and making my breakfast.

My meals rotate between eggs, toast with jam and pop tarts. As soon as I eat I'm out the door.

I have community college on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. I work at a small grocery store on my off days with a set schedule.

When I'm at home I'm catching up on sleep, doing homework or painting. I'm an art major and I can never get enough of it.

This explains why every Saturday morning without fail I go to the Shina art studio.

It's a small building crushed between a bank and a hardware store. Its three stories tall and each room are full of local artists work. Friday nights is when they put in the new pieces, so every Saturday I come in to see them.

The owners, Hanji and Levi know me by name. They know I'm an art student and that one day my goal is to one day have my art hanging on their walls.

As I walk up the stairs to the second floor of art I pass by a familiar face, Armin. He's a regular here too.

"Hey Marco" He greets in passing.

I wave him goodbye before stepping into the second level. I see other people I know, or at least think I know.

I do this thing, some people would all it people watching. Or stalking. But I don't use either. I just like to study people, to guess about their lives. What they want to do, where they have been and where they are now, if they are good or bad, gay or straight, single or taken.

I imagine it all.

Sitting in front of the watercolor section is a tall brunette man with a shorter muscular looking blonde. I've seen them in here loads of times. I know the tall mans name is Bertoldt and that he is an artist.

I imagine his friend played football in high school, they he injured himself. Now he lived with Bertoldt in a crappy apartment on the wrong side of town.

I imagine that Bertoldt doesn't like to go anywhere without his friend, Bertoldt is tall but a big scardy cat. They depend on each other and maybe even love each other.

I catch a real, unimagined look between them. The softness in the blondes eyes as he gazes up at his friend.

Yes. There is love there, maybe unknown to Bertoldt. But that look was definitely love.

I wander around a bit more, before settling in front of a new painting.

Its abstract, full of color and life, the person who made it must be a passionate person. I look down at the name.

Eren Yagar

Yeah, that's a good name. It sounds full of life, full of passion for everything and everyone.

"Tch" I heard next to me.

I turned to the side and saw a new face. He had a long face, golden eyes and an un-amused scowl. He was a bit taller then men, his hair was two different colors, and he was wearing a Goonies t-shit. I recognized it because I had the same on at home.

I wondered what kind of person he was.

A phone started to ring, he cursed loudly as he pulled it out.

"Speak" He said as he answered it. "Hey Eren, yeah yeah, I'm here." He started "I kno- I'm looking at it right now! I fucking am, do you seriously not believe me?" He asked.

His face changed into an even deeper scowl. "Oh yeah?" He said suddenly. "Well fuck you too!" and then he slammed his phone back in his pocket.

He sighed and turned to me, his scowl dropped as he realized I just heard his entire conversation.

"Sorry about that," He muttered, scratching the back of his head. "My boyfriend's acting like a dick today."

"Its fine" I smiled. "I didn't mean to listen in but your boyfriend is Eren? He did this painting?"

He nodded.

"It's really good"

"So I'm told" He growled.

"You should be proud of him, he's really something"

"Yeah, I missed his last art show and haven't seen anything from his newest collection." He sighed. "That's why I'm here"

"That's nice of you"

"Whatever" he sighed. "You look like you know about art and shit."

"I do" I smiled. "I know all about art and a fair amount about shit."

He laughed. I noticed how nice his laugh was. "Do you know your way around this place? I have to look for another one of Eren's pieces."

"I come here every week; I bet I can guess where it is. Follow me"

I led him up the stairs to the third floor. I knew that about five painting were bought next week and needed new paintings, sure enough the second one we went to was Eren's.

It was another abstract.

"Jesus" He sighed. "I don't even know how he gets this shit in here."

"Its good" I assured him

"Not my taste, I don't like all this crazy colorful shit. I like real, plain and simple art."

"I like all art"

He looked me up and down. "Are you an artist?"

"Yeah"

"And what kind of art do you do?"

"I do real art, I guess. Mainly just people. People I see here, or at the park or on the bus."

"Awesome."

"Some people think its weird, most people I show my stuff to get freaked out, like I stalk the people I paint or something."

"I think its cool."

"Thanks" I smiled

He smiled back at me for a moment before shaking himself out of whatever moment we just had.

"I should go" He said. "I have to meet Eren."

"Alright," I said. "I hope I see you again here sometime."

"Yeah, me too." He turned to leave. "Oh I'm Jean by the way."

"Marco" I smiled.

"Marco?" He repeated. "Cool name." he said and with one last smile in my direction he left.

I thought about Jean a lot. I imagined all sorts of things about him. He liked old music and was a movie junkie. He liked to cuddle and he drank tea instead of coffee. Maybe he played old video games and had a big family that he visited on weekend. He had a soft spot for cheesy 80s romance movies. He wasn't very active in high school but always had a boyfriend. He was hot enough for that. There was so much I could imagine about Jean. I couldn't stop myself from doing it, I was just so interested in him as a person.

I liked to think that his current boyfriend, Eren was an asshole. He never listened to Jean, he was controlling and mean. He just the biggest douche on the planet.

At least that's how I wished they were. I wanted to be a jerk, I wanted Jean to dump him and ask me out.

That the thing that sucks about imagining so many things. None of them ever come true. Eren was probably a nice guy, he and Jean were probably in a good relationship and Jean probably didn't even have a second thought about me.

The following Saturday I went back to the art studio. I entered and saw Levi talking with a tall brunette boy, I had seen the boy here before. When I first saw him I thought he was Levi and Hangi's kid. but that wasn't possible, Levi was gay and Hangi was married to some guy named Erwin.

The thought occurred to me that he might be Levi's boyfriend, but he did seem a but young. I passed them and noticed Levi pull one of the boys loose hairs behind his ear with a smile.

Yeah, they were friendly. Maybe they were dating, maybe Levi was a cougar. I could see that.

I spent the entire afternoon at the studio but no Jean. What was I really thinking? That he would show up and just what? Talk to me? Give me his number and ask to hang out?

Hell no.

On my way out I saw the brunette and Levi tucked in a corner, the boy was whispering something in Levi's ear or biting his ear. Either way it wasn't any of my business, so I looked away and left.

Two weeks and no Jean. No nothing. Nothing but Levi and that kid being touchy and flirty.

Nothing in my life but art block and pop tarts.

Finally one Saturday afternoon I headed to the studio, I walking down the street when I saw him or rather he saw me.

"Hey" I heard someone call, I turned around and there he was. Smiling at me with a coffee in hand and a copy of The Breakfast Club in the other.

I smiled to myself, I totally called the 80s movie thing.

"Its Marco right?" He asked

"Yeah, and you're Jean?"

"Yeah you remembered!" He beamed "You on your way to the art studio?"

I nodded.

"I was just going there too." He said.

"Didn't you just come from the video store?" I asked pointing to the DVD in his hands.

"Oh, yeah. This is for tonight. Eren's never seen it." He said "You want to walk together?" He asked. I nodded eagerly and we began our walk to the Art studio.

Jean made small talk, asking me about jobs and school, I did the same. He was working at a coffee shop and was a marine biology major. He had two sisters and a cousin that was like his brother, because he lived next door to them growing up.

He hated soda and was allergic to bananas; it was crazy how much you can learn about a person in so little time. That is, if it's the right person.

I've sat with people for hours and gotten half the information I got out of Jean in just a few minutes. He was really east to talk to.

He made me laugh a lot and he laughed at himself in the most adorable way. I didn't want our walk to end, but it did when we reached the studio.

"So, I still don't know my way around the place." He said as he opened the door for me. 'How about I follow you around?"

"That sounds great."

"Sweet, Eren has a new piece up and I want to se-" Jean stopped dead in his tracks.

I looked up and saw him staring at an all too familiar sight. Levi and the brunette kid were in the office, (with the door open) full on making out.

"Just ignore them" I said. "They do this all the time."

"All the time?" Jean asked blankly. "All the time!" He reaped. Before I knew what was happened he ran into the office and yanked the brunette off of Levi. The kid looked so scared. Jean was yelling his head off, calling him a cheater.

So this was him? This was Eren…

Eren was just dumbfounded and Lev looked like he couldn't care less. Jean was pushing Eren up on the wall calling him a good for nothing shit. And that's when I stepped in. I pulled Jean off of him and held him back from lunging at Eren.

"I can't believe you!" Jean yelled "This is the last fucking time!" Jean screamed. "We're over"

"Yeah" Levi sighed. "That was a bit obvious."

Jean lost it; I had to use every ounce of my strength to pull him out of the office.

"Jean, please." I said 'Calm down"

"I am calm!" He said pushing me off him. "As calm as one can be when they see their boyfriend sucking some other guys face."

"Look, if I had known it was Eren I would have-"

"Would have what?" Jean scoffed. "He was always a little tramp. This makes it what? Four times he's cheated?"

"Four?" I asked dumbfounded.

"What? You gonna judge me? You don't know me Marco. You don't know how hard I've had it. He was actually the best of all the people I've dated. Hah? you believe that?"

"No" I said honestly. "I don't."

"I don't even deserve him."

"No" I said. "You don't. You deserve way better."

"Fuck" Jean sighed. "I have candles and wine all set up at my place. That'll be fun to clean up."

"I could-" I stopped myself. Do I really want to do this? I knew I liked Jean but if I went to his house I could just end up as his rebound. "I could come with you." I said finally.

He looked up at me "Really?" He asked. "You hardly know me."

"I know enough,"

"Fine" He sighed. "I live around the corner"

We chatted in small talk as we walked back to his place. Jean told me all about Eren, he was a giant ass. He never treated Jean well, but Jean never thought he deserved better. He never knew better.

When we got back to Jean's, I helped him clean up his romantic night. We ended up drinking the wine as we watched The Breakfast Club.

Well, not really watched. We had it on really low and we just talked. I told him about my art projects and classes and my current art block.

We had nearly fished the entire bottle of wine before the subject went back to Eren.

"I never even really liked him" Jean admitted. "I was just lonely."

"I understand that" I told him. "I dated a girl for three months last year just to cope with how lonely I was. "

"I thought you were gay?" He asked

"I am. Shows how desperate I was."

Jean laughed "You shouldn't have to be desperate, you're nice and funny and really hot. You could get a boyfriend easy"

"Same goes for you!" I said. "And I mean a good boyfriend, you're awesome, you like cool things, you're interesting, and smart and witty."

"You forgot hot" Jean added

"Yes" I admitted. "Extremely hot."

"So" Jean started "So you think I'm hot and I think you're hot."

I nodded.

"We're both gay,"

I nodded again, Jean inched closer to me. I could feel his leg touching mine.

"We're both lonely" He put his hand on my chin and tipped it back

"We're both drunk" I added.

He leaned down and touched his lips to mine slowly. They were so soft and so warm. His hand found its way to the back of my neck and he deepened the kiss.

I pulled back to catch my breath, but Jean wanted more. He pushed me down on the coach and the next thing I knew his tongue was down my throat. I let out a soft moan as I reeled in how good he felt. God I wanted this. I wanted this and so much more.

But I pulled back, jean tried to dive back down but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He said out of breath. "You don't like me?"

"No, I do like you" I said. "A lot."

"Then why-"

"You just broke up with Eren-"

"You're not my rebound" He assured me. "I wanted to kiss you the day I met you."

That made me smile. "But that doesn't change the facts. I should leave before we-"

"-You're too drunk to go home." Jean stated.

"You make a good point there," I admitted. "I can get a cab"

"Waste of money." Jean said, he hadn't moved from being on top of me. He moved his head back so it lay on my chest. "Stay here"

"You know if I stay we'll-"

"I won't do a thing" Jean said. 'I promise."

"I guess I could stay on the couch." I reasoned.

Jean shook his head. "My bed." He stated.

"Jean I can't-"

"I won't try a thing."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

My rules were simple, Jean and I were both fully clothed and he couldn't touch me. He complained a bit on the last one. Arguing that there was nothing sexual about spooning. But I didn't want to risk it.

We talked for three more hours in bed before we finally fell asleep, we fell asleep facing each other and I woke up the same way.

Jean looked adorable in the morning light. Someone our hands had ended up intertwined, I didn't mind one bit.

Jeans hair was a tossled mess, his sheets were knotted up around him, there was light bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

I didn't want to leave but I knew that I had to go to school. I couldn't be late. I left him a not on my pillow and told him that I would call him tonight.

I called him that night.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"Sorry" I mumbled over the line. "I just had to go to school

He sighed "Are you going to come over again tonight."

"Nope."

"Come on!" He whined. "I won't try anything, I just want to talk."

"We're talking now"

"I want to see your face."

"We can facetime?"

"Damn it Marco why won't you just come over?"

"Because you have arterial motives."

"So what if I do? So what if I want to make out a bit, is there something so wrong with that?"

"It is when you haven't even talked to Eren."

The other end was silent.

"You have to do it, you agreed last night. You have to get closure."

"I don't want to."

"You have too, before anything can happen between us."

'Marco" He whined.

"No" I said. "I like you and I'm not going to mess this up, make sure everything is finished with Eren first then-"

"Then what?" He asked eagerly.

"Then I'll come over and make out with you all your want."

"Really?" He asked

"Really."

He called Eren that night and they went to a coffee shop to talk. As soon as they were done I went to Jeans and kept my promise.

It was great. I mean seriously his tongue had to have powers or something; he was the best kisser on the planet.

His tongue was good at other things too. But we didn't move on to things like that until after we became official. Which was the day after he and Eren talked.

After that, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I was at his place every night and every morning.

I would go back to my place in the afternoons to work on my paintings and school and then back to his house for late night sex.

On weekends we would rent old movies and cuddle up in bed all day, eating pizza and poptarts.

I would still go to the Art Studio, but Jean would come with me now. We would see Levi and Eren, who were happily dating as well. Jean and Eren were civil. If Eren ever did say something to se Jean off, I would just squeeze his hand, remind him that he's with me now. That I'm here and I'm not going to leave.

So yeah. I guess my life is still a pattern, a pattern of waking up next to Jean, kissing him goodbye, calling him at lunch because I miss him already, late night sex and morning cuddling.

Still a pattern, but I don't care. I wouldn't change a thing about it


End file.
